


Sam the Vampire King

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel blood/grace too, Demon blood and vampirism are an interesting combo, Don't expect amazing prose I was just having a good time, Fix-It, Gen, I will read the heck out of it, Lucifer Dies, Needed to get this idea out before I write more of my other fic, Pure Crack, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam solves problems with, Season 13 Episode 21, Spoilers, Vampire Sam Winchester, Vampirism, and sheer force of will and goodness, if anyone else writes a fic like this and treats it seriously, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam comes back from the tunnel a vampire himself. No one realized that with Sam's past, being dead doesn't really stick, and mixing special powers with past exposure to demon blood and angel's grace is not a typical combination.Sam is just ready to take some names and bring his family home.





	Sam the Vampire King

When Sam strides into camp, no one can believe it.

When they see he's a vampire, there's a flurry to try and protect themselves from him, but Sam just holds up his hands and talks, well, very normally and reasonably as if he isn't a newly resurrected vampire.

Dean almost can't believe it, but then he's hugging his brother in his arms. He was friends with Benny. He wasn't going to turn his back on his brother, especially when he was devastated and still swamped in denial with what happened in the tunnel.

Jack and Castiel and Mary line up to hug him as well, and the smile on Jack's face could like up an entire sun.

And Sam seems... content?

Dean isn't sure what's changed.

"Man, what happened to you?" He half-jokes, but it still falls flat. 

"Lucifer followed us through the portal. Don't worry, Rowena's alive, he just got through anyway. And well... he wanted to make a deal. Had eaten a whole bunch of angels and everything." Sam smiles, and the gesture is all teeth. "Too bad that wasn't enough for him."

"You mean..." Dean trails off.

"Somewhere along the line, the combination of what everything Azazel did to me, the mutations of the vampires in this world, and with being Lucifer's true vessel, angel blood is just as good as anything else, and the grace keeps me from losing it. Who knew?" Sam shrugs as if the world hasn't been turned on his head, as if a burden hasn't been lifted off his shoulders, lightening the load already. "Plus, if we make it back home in time, we can just change me back. We're on a timer now though, so I figure I could just eat Michael and the other angels and then we just go home? I'd rather be human before the day ends."

"Sounds good to me." Castiel affirms, and Team Free Will heads out to save the world again.

And for once, Sam's birthday, while still not the best, at least seemed to have a gift from the universe for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what changes vamps back and I don't care. This is just to make up for all the trouble I'm putting Sam through in my other fic and to keep my brain from being too silly.


End file.
